


The King and The Sun

by Moonfrost614



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Talk of genocide, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Gunmar and his army has been banished into the darklands. He has many things to worry about. A Ombre cub shouldn't be one of them.
Relationships: Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Gunmar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The King and The Sun

Gunmar stared at the small cub in front of him. It had been a month since he and his army had been exiled to the Darklands. There was no moonlight to guide them. Very little water and even less food. He was a fool to send the cub here when they were rejected. 

The cub let out a loud sneeze as it crawled about, mewing even louder for food or comfort. Just a few nights ago their eyes had opened for the first time. Four black eyes with red slits. Gunmar could fit seven of them in his palm and still have room. 

That is when two soldiers come into the throne room, dragging a green Crumdrum. The bull had a busted lip and one of his many eyes was swollen shut. Gunmar grins at the troll. The Pack Troll had been dragged into this hell with them. He refused to bow to Gunmar. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” The green troll says with a sneer. He was about to say something when the white cub got his attachen. “Is that an-”

“Ombre.” Gunmar finishes for him and leans down to pick the cub up. “The very last Ombre. They should last me some time before the next hunt.” Gunmar then tips his head back and opens their mouth wide, holding the clueless cub over his mouth. Of course he wasn’t going to really eat them, but the prisoner didn’t know that.

“No! Don’t hurt them!” He shouts in horror. Gunmar looks down at him and tips his head to the side. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Gunmar asked him, “They will die regardless. This is mercy.” Gunmar grins when he sees the conflict in the smaller troll’s face.

“I.. I will take care of them. I will even hunt for them.” 

Just as he had planned.

“Very well.” Gunmar says as he places the cub onto his lap. “You may join the hunting party… What is your name?”

“Dictatious.” He says as Gunmar gives a nod. 

“Welcome to your new home, Dictatious.”

Once more the soldiers drag Dictatious away. Gunmar looks down at the cub and gives a low rumble as they yawn. He holds them to his chest. The little thing purrs and nuzzles into him before falling asleep. 

A changeling walks up to him and places a large skull next to his throne. They then place furs into the makeshift nest. Gunmar places the cub into the nest. 

“My King?” The changeling asked

“What is it?” He doesn’t bother looking at them. Dragging a claw the cub’s head. 

“What is their name?” They asked as they stretches their neck to get a better look at them.

Gunmar growls at this. "Their mother called them Nothing."

"Nothing? Will you keep the name?"

The dark troll turns to them with a snarl. "Never. This cub was born months before they were ready. Many claimed that they would die!" He turns to the sleeping white cub. His eye softens at this. "Yet they live." He then rembers an old saying that a bull he once knew use to say to him. "Even darkness has light." He places a hand on the crib. "From now on they will be known as Sol. My champion."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
